Blicke
by moni-neechan
Summary: Du hast dich verändert Luce," sagte er schließlich mit einer Stimme, die so ungewohnt ernst war, dass sie Lucy dazu brachte mit zweifelndem Blick zu ihm aufzuschauen. Ich meine, du bist immer noch so wie früher, nur irgendwie, natürlicher und stärker."


_Nein nicht schon wieder_, dachte er sich leise, als er wieder einmal gezwungen die Augen von seiner besten Freundin abwandte.  
Er hatte sich in letzter Zeit oft beim Starren erwischt, doch er war sich nicht sicher, was er genau anstarrte. Jedes männliche Wesen in Magnolia würde ihm zustimmen wenn er sagen würde, Lucy Heartfilia hat sehr große, wunderschöne Brüste. Das war eine Tatsache der sich Natsu in letzter Zeit allzu schmerzlich bewusst wurde. Und wie oft war er in der, vielleicht glücklichen, Position gewesen, diese Traumfigur in nur sehr knapper und zerrissener Kleidung betrachten zu dürfen. Doch genau das fand er so komisch. Damals hatte er ihrem Aussehen meist nicht mehr als ein paar kurze Blicke geschenkt, doch in letzter Zeit, als sie angefangen hatte sich ein wenig weniger freizügig anzuziehen, ließ er seinen Blick wesentlich öfter als gewohnt über die zierlichen Kurven schweifen.  
Lucy hatte immer mehr angefangen sich den Missionen anzupassen; ihre Röcke wurden länger, ihre Tops bequemer und die Absätze ihrer Schuhe immer niedriger bis man sie doch tatsächlich einmal in Turnschuhen sah, doch das alles schien Natsu zu gefallen, wie er selbst erst langsam bemerkte. Er starrte sie jedoch nicht ihres Aussehens wegen an, vielmehr fühlte er sich von ihrer warmen Aura angezogen, die in letzter Zeit stark zuzunehmen schien.  
Natsu hatte nie weiter über Lucy nachgedacht. Sie war definitiv seine beste Freundin und er wusste genau wie stark sie sein konnte, auch wenn sie das nicht oft zeigte. Er musste außerdem zugeben, dass sie ihn mit ihrem Kampfgeist und ihrer neugewonnenen Stärke bei dem magischen Turnier schwer beeindruckt hatte, und selbst danach hatte der Dragonslayer sie immer öfter schweißnass und ausgepowert vorgefunden wenn er sie abends besuchte. Dabei konnte er oft das stolze Lächeln nicht stoppen wenn er dann dachte, dass er diesen durchaus beeindruckenden Cheerleader, mit einer, nebenbei erwähnt, sehr erstaunlichen Oberweite, seine beste Freundin nennen konnte.  
Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und verabschiedete sich nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Uhr für eine seiner Trainingssessions von seinen Freunden in der Gilde. Lucy, die sich mit Levy und Mira an der Bar unterhalten hatte, kam mit schnellen Schritten rüber zu ihm um ihn zu verabschieden.  
„Tschau Natsu, viel Spaß. Ich mache heut Abend Eintopf, wenn du vorbei kommen willst," bot sie ihm noch mit einem leichten Lächeln an.  
„Klar Luce! Du kennst ja meinen Hunger nach dem Training," antwortete er noch bevor er freudig die Gilde verließ.  
Die Blondine die er zurück ließ wartete noch bis ihr bester Freund außer Sichtweite war und verabschiedete sich dann auch, da sie ganz ähnliche Pläne hatte wie ihr Lieblingsdragonslayer.

Sie konnte die Hitze der Sonne auf ihrer Haut spüren, die ihr Training kein Bisschen leichter machte, doch sie war nicht mehr die, die sie einmal war. Sie war stärker und ausdauernder geworden und hatte sich geschworen immer noch weiter zu arbeiten, egal unter welchen Umständen. Ihre Peitsche knallte gegen den Boden, genau an dem Ort an dem noch vor wenigen Sekunden Loke gestanden hatte.  
Vor einigen Monaten hatte sie angefangen mit ihren Geistern zu trainieren, wobei sie meistens Loke rief, weil er ihr am Besten im Bereich Nahkampf und Agilität helfen konnte. Sie hatte auch schon einige Male mit Cancer trainiert, indem sie versuchte seinen Scheren auszuweichen, was nicht selten zu tiefen Schnitten führte, doch sie hatte immer weiter gemacht und mittlerweile konnte sie Cancers Scheren gekonnt ausweichen und sich dennoch auf das Kämpfen konzentrieren.  
Die Stellargeistmagierin hatte sich allerdings noch nicht getraut gegen Taurus' Axt oder Scorpios Sandstürme anzutreten. Oft hatte sie auch schon Gemini gerufen und somit auch schon gegen Gray und Natsu gekämpft.  
Natsu. Er war der Hauptgrund für ihr Verlangen stärker zu werden. Obwohl er sie nie so behandelte, fühlte sie sich immer ein Bisschen schwach und unterlegen in seiner Gegenwart. Sie liebte zwar seine starke Seite, aber oft wünschte sie sich, dass sie auch einmal die Starke sein könnte.  
Lucy verlor sich nur kurz in Gedanken an ihren pink haarigen Freund, doch schon spürte sie eine Faust, die sie erbarmungslos zu Boden schlug.  
„Oh verdammt, tut mir Leid, Lucy." Loke begann besorgt zu seiner schweratmenden Meisterin zu laufen, doch diese wischte sich nur kurz den Schweiß ab und winkte ihn ab.  
„Nein, schon gut. Ich hab dir ja gesagt du sollst dich nicht zurückhalten. Das war meine Schuld, also machen wir weiter."  
Sie lächelte kurz und sammelte ihre Konzentration wieder für den Rest ihrer bisher intensivsten Trainingseinheit.

Die junge Magierin hatte komplett die Zeit vergessen und eilte schnell nach Hause, in der Hoffnung, dass Natsu nicht schon da war. Sie dachte schon sie hätte Glück gehabt, da sie in ihrer Wohnung kein Licht erkennen konnte, doch als sie mit einem Seufzer die Tür aufmachte sah sie Natsu vor dem brennenden Kamin sitzen.  
„Da bist du ja endlich Luce," sagte der Salamander freudig doch stoppte sein Grinsen schnell und fing wieder einmal an Lucy anzustarren, doch diesmal aus einem komplett anderen Grund.  
Ihr rosa Tanktop war dreckig und an manchen Stellen zerrissen, ihre Knie waren entblößt und blutig, und selbst in ihrem Gesicht konnte er das getrocknete Blut, das sich mit dem Dreck vermischt hatte sehen, ganz zu schweigen von dem großen Bluterguss, den sie am Kinn hatte.  
„N- Natsu. Oh je, ich muss schrecklich aussehen," stammelte Lucy entgeistert und versuchte verzweifelt den Dreck von ihren Klamotten und ihrer Haut zu klopfen.  
„Du warst wieder trainieren oder," fragte Natsu plötzlich ernst. „Geht's dir gut?"  
„Ja mir geht's gut, danke. Ich war heut nur etwas abgelenkt und da hat Loke ein paar heftige Treffer gelandet. Ich geh schnell duschen und dann koch ich unser Essen." Sie ließ keinen Platz für Diskussion und verschwand mit schnellen Schritten in ihrem Badezimmer.  
_Vielleicht ist es das, _dachte Natsu lächelnd und stocherte ein wenig im Feuer herum, während Lucy, auf ihre Wunden bedacht, versuchte so schmerzlos wie möglich zu duschen.  
Als sie letztendlich aus der dampfenden Dusche trat, wischte sie den Spiegel frei und stöhnte, als sie den dunklen Bluterguss auf ihrem Kinn sah.  
_Was Natsu jetzt wohl von mir denkt, _wunderte sie sich, während sie sich ein Handtuch um ihren Körper und eins um ihre Haare schlang, bevor sie so schnell wie möglich in ihr Schlafzimmer verschwand um sich der himmlischen Bequemlichkeit ihrer Jogginghose hinzugeben.  
Kaum war sie angezogen, knurrte ihr Magen aus Protest gegen die Leere, also machte sie sich auf in die Küche, wo sie zu ihrer Überraschung Natsu vorfand, der schon einmal angefangen hatte das Gemüse zu schneiden.  
„Danke Natsu."  
„Kein Problem Luce. Sag mal, wie ist es so mit Loke zu trainieren? Ist er stark?"  
„Naja, ich denk schon. Wir trainieren eigentlich nur Nahkampf, und darin bin ich sowieso nicht so gut."  
„Achso cool, ich will auch mal gegen Loke kämpfen. Ich brenne schon richtig darauf," erzählte er mit seinem typischen, jugendlichem Feuer in den Augen während er pflichtbewusst den Eintopf umrührte.  
Abgelenkt von der Unterhaltung mit Natsu hatte Lucy nicht bemerkt, dass ein Schnitt im Gesicht wieder angefangen hatte zu bluten, bis Natsu, der das Blut gerochen hatte, zu ihrem Erste Hilfe Schränkchen lief und ein Pflaster rausholte.  
„Natsu, was tust du denn da? Hast du dich geschnitten," fragte Lucy besorgt, doch der Dragonslayer antwortete nicht, sondern kam nur näher und drückte das Pflaster stumm auf ihre Backe.  
Lucy wich schnell ein Stück zurück und spürte schnell die Hitze in ihr Gesicht steigen. Sie murmelte ein leises ‚Danke' und griff dann nach dem Eintopf um ihn auf den Esstisch zu stellen.  
Zu ihrem Glück erlaubten Natsus fast schweinische Essgewohnheiten keinerlei Konversation während des Essens und Lucy beruhigte sich wieder.  
Sobald der Topf und sein Teller leer waren ließ Natsu seinen Löffel fallen und zeigte seiner Freundin sein typisches Grinsen.  
„Danke fürs Essen, Luce. War echt lecker."  
„Kein Problem Natsu."  
Nachdem sie den Tisch abgeräumt und das Geschirr abgespült hatten setzten sie sich wie immer an solchen Abenden noch auf das Sofa vor dem Kamin und so erschöpft wie Lucy war, konnte sie nicht anders als ihren Kopf auf Natsus Schulter fallen zu lassen.  
Sie fuhr gedankenverloren und müde das Fairy Tail Zeichen auf seinem Oberarm nach und bemerkte nicht, mit welch weichem Blick er sie von oben betrachtete.  
„Du hast dich verändert Luce," sagte er schließlich mit einer Stimme, die so ungewohnt ernst war, dass sie Lucy dazu brachte mit zweifelndem Blick zu ihm aufzuschauen. „Ich meine, du bist immer noch so wie früher, nur irgendwie, natürlicher und stärker." Das Ende des Satzes war nur noch gemurmelt, doch die Worte hallen glasklar in Lucys Kopf wieder.  
„Danke Natsu. Du bist auch ein Bisschen erwachsener geworden," sagte sie mit einem sanften Lächeln.  
„Weißt du, du siehst echt hübsch aus in dem Licht." Natsu konnte selbst kaum glauben, was er da gesagt hatte, doch er wusste dass er es ernst gemeint hatte. Im sanften Licht des Feuers schien Lucy einen waren Glanz zu versprühen und selbst die Kratzer in ihrem Gesicht und ihre zerzausten Haare sahen aus wie liebevoll ausgedachte Details. Er hatte auch schon lange gewusst, dass er sie wunderschön war, und dass das nicht nur das Urteil eines Freundes war, doch er hatte es immer verdrängt. Die Sturheit mit der Lucy trainierte um besser zu werden hatte ihn jedoch erneut darüber nachdenken lassen und ihm war bewusst geworden, dass er vor der neuen Lucy nicht länger die Augen verschließen konnte. Mit jedem Tag wurde sie stärker und in seinen Augen mit jedem Kratzer schöner, jeder von ihnen ein Zeichen ihrer Treue und Liebe zur Gilde.  
„Weißt du eigentlich, wann ich beschlossen habe so hartnäckig zu trainieren?"  
Sie fuhr leise fort, nachdem sie Natsu nur neugierig ansah.  
„An dem Tag als ich im magischen Turnier gegen Flare verloren habe und du mich aufgemuntert hast. Da hab ich beschlossen so stark zu werden, dass ich dein Vertrauen und das von ganz Fairy Tail, irgendwann durch einen Sieg ein Stück weit zurückzahlen kann."  
„Wenn du so weiter machst, dann wird das ganz sicher bald passieren, da bin ich mir sicher Luce."  
„Danke Natsu. Und weißt du was? Ich liebe dich."

Die dunklen Augen des Dragonslayers weiteten sich als er diese Worte hörte, die Sensation verstärkt durch den Geruch von salzigen Tränen, die er über Lucys Wangen rollen sah.  
Er zog Lucy in einem Ruck auf seinen Schoß und strich sanft ihren Pony aus dem Gesicht.  
„Ich dich auch, Luigi," gab er lächelnd zu, doch seine Freundin grummelte nur als Antwort, bevor sie sich noch näher an ihn schmiegte und einschlief.

Am nächsten Tag hatte Mira nicht einmal mehr den Nerv, sich Sorgen über das Pflaster in Lucys Gesicht zu machen, da sie viel zu froh darüber war, dass Lucy und Natsu endlich zusammen und händchenhaltend in der Gilde aufgetaucht waren.


End file.
